


Взрослый разговор

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Анакин не может простить Оби-Вану того, что тот инсценировал свою смерть и скрывался под личиной охотника за головами Рейко Хардина, не сказав ему, а Асока случайно подслушивает разговор, не предназначенный для чужих ушей.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Взрослый разговор

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Послесловие к серии 4х18.  
> 2\. Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Adventurers Club 2020.

Последние дни выдались совершенно сумасшедшими. Сначала Оби-Ван погиб, и Анакин был сам не свой, Асока временами его даже боялась. Потом оказалось, что Оби-Ван жив, и Анакин, хоть и перестал сам напоминать живого мертвеца, превратился в воплощение уныния, словно чудесное воскрешение учителя не вернуло ему радость, а наоборот, отняло. Вдобавок ко всему, была ещё операция по спасению Верховного Канцлера: Канцлера-то в итоге спасли, но вот Дуку снова улизнул.

От всех этих погонь за убийцей Оби-Вана, за самим Оби-Ваном и за Дуку голова шла кругом, поэтому, как только на следующий день после возвращения на Корусант выдалась свободная минутка, Асока забралась в крайне редко используемую малую комнату отдыха в дальнем крыле храма, где давно уже облюбовала для медитаций маленький диванчик за ширмой. Когда не хотелось оставаться у себя, она чаще всего шла именно туда, и за всё время потревожили её только раз: двое юнглингов, смеясь и что-то обсуждая, вихрем влетели в комнату и уже собирались усесться у окна, но, поняв, что не одни, извинились и быстро ушли.

Сделав необходимые дыхательные упражнения и расслабив все мышцы, Асока приступила к глубокой медитации. И сама не заметила, как эта медитация сменилась уютным, тёплым и не менее глубоким сном.

...Сквозь сон, по ощущениям длившийся то ли миг, то ли вечность, пробился неясный шум, а потом кто-то громко и недовольно спросил голосом Анакина:

— Ну и зачем ты меня сюда привёл? Где твоё важное дело?

Сон начал стремительно таять. Асока села на диванчике, где, оказывается, уснула в не самой удобной позе. Шея болела немилосердно.

Учитель здесь! Если он узнает, что она допустила такую глупую ошибку и уснула во время медитации… нет, ругать не будет, точно не его метод. Но вот на следующее задание может и не взять, решив, что юная ученица слишком устаёт, и ей нужен отдых. А этого, понятное дело, никак нельзя было допустить. Может, он сюда ненадолго заглянул и вовсе её не заметит?

— Ты не хотел зайти ко мне и не приглашал меня к себе, — а это Оби-Ван, — что мне оставалось?

— А почему ты решил, что я вообще хочу с тобой разговаривать?

Повисла неуютная, вибрирующая злостью и обидой тишина. Нет, решила Асока, надо всё-таки выйти. Странно, что ни учитель, ни Оби-Ван до сих пор не поняли, что она здесь. Должно быть, последние дни вымотали не только её.

Асока осторожно выглянула из-за ширмы. Оби-Ван и Анакин стояли у окна, силуэты резко выделялись на фоне мягкого, рассеянного предзакатного света. Долго же она спала… Нет, точно влетит!

И когда она уже собиралась выйти с повинной, тишину наконец разбил тихий и удивительно нежный голос Оби-Вана. Асока так и застыла, не сделав ни единого движения.

— Анакин… прости меня.

Тот стоял, отвернувшись от бывшего учителя, и только головой мотнул.

— Ты хоть представляешь, что я… что было со мной, пока я верил в то, что ты мёртв? — спросил он глухо. — Я думал, мы доверяем друг другу!

— Я тебе доверяю. Ничто не изменит этого.

— Неужели?! — Анакин резко развернулся, и даже в полумраке видно было, как блестят у него глаза. — Тогда почему ты не сказал мне? Я бы тебе помог!

— Как раз этого и нельзя было делать, Анакин, — терпеливо и мягко сказал Оби-Ван. — Никто не должен был знать.

— Но знали Йода и Винду!

— Они — великие магистры. К тому же, кто-то должен был координировать операцию.

— Они — магистры, а я нет, и поэтому, значит, недостоин знать твои тайны, верно?

— Анакин, — Оби-Ван шумно вздохнул, протянув вперёд руку, но Анакин неуловимым движением ушёл от прикосновения. — Ты знаешь, что это не так. Ты знаешь, что если бы я мог — рассказал бы тебе первому. Но я не мог!

— И почему же? Объясни нерадивому ученику, _магистр_.

Оби-Ван покачал головой. Сжал пальцами переносицу. Снова вздохнул.

— Если бы ты знал, что моя смерть — инсценировка, что бы ты делал?

— Помогал бы тебе!

— _Вот именно_. А нужно было — отойти в сторону. Затаиться. Ждать. Ты бы смог?

— Но я и так не отошёл в сторону, — возразил Анакин. — Так в чём же разница?

— В том, что я дурак, и ты не лучше, — резко бросил Оби-Ван и продолжил, прежде чем Анакин успел возразить: — Я не учёл, что ты — это ты, хотя должен был. А ты снова поступился Кодексом, отправившись охотиться на Хардина из мести, хотя как раз не должен был.

— Я думал, что он убил тебя! — почти выкрикнул Анакин, подавшись вперёд.

— Тише, — Оби-Ван снова протянул к нему руки, и Анакин не стал противиться, позволив взять своё лицо в ладони. Только зажмурился и дышал тяжело, как после интенсивной тренировки. — Даже если бы он меня убил…

— Не говори так, — пробормотал Анакин.

— ...даже если бы он убил меня, — невозмутимо продолжил Оби-Ван, — ты бы не имел права мстить. Такова наша жизнь, Эни, — Асока даже вздрогнула, услышав ласковое детское прозвище своего учителя, — мы можем погибнуть в любой момент, на любой миссии. А выжившим следует продолжать жить, позволив себе отгоревать, но не расходуя силы на ненависть. Даже юнглинги знают, куда ведёт этот путь, знаешь и ты.

— Но я так не могу! — Анакин распахнул глаза и высвободился из рук Оби-Вана. — Потерять тебя, и что? Просто жить дальше? Я. Не. Могу. Только не тебя.

— Анакин…

— Ты должен был мне сказать.

— И сказал бы! Но не тогда, когда на кону стояла жизнь Верховного Канцлера и, возможно, судьба всей Республики. Ставки были слишком высоки.

— И что, неужели тебе это было вот так вот… просто? — с каким-то глухим отчаянием спросил Анакин.

— Просто? — эхом отозвался Оби-Ван. — _Просто_?! Ещё ни одно решение не давалось мне с таким трудом, Анакин. Я и сейчас содрогаюсь при мысли о том, что ты не сможешь мне этого простить, и былого доверия между нами больше не будет — по моей вине. Но я джедай. Я должен был так поступить и выполнил свой долг.

— А если бы ты действительно погиб на этом чёртовом задании?!

На это Оби-Ван сказал твёрдо, не колеблясь:

— Значит, я бы погиб. Моя жизнь — ничтожная цена за сохранение Республики и жизни Канцлера. Но я сожалел бы… сожалел об одном: что не успел проститься с тобой. Что ты верил мне, а я предал твоё доверие.

— Оби-Ван… — теперь Анакин уже сам обнял его за талию, притягивая к себе, прижался лбом ко лбу, прошептал горячо и сбивчиво: — Вот тогда я бы тебя точно не простил.

— За то, что не сказал правду? — Оби-Ван вплёл пальцы в его волосы и принялся осторожно их ерошить.

— За то, что умер. Не делай так больше.

— Раз ты просишь — так уж и быть, не буду, — в голосе Оби-Вана сквозила такая нежность, что Асоке стало неловко. Вернее, _ещё более_ неловко.

— Оби-Ван… я серьёзно.

— Я тоже, Эни.

— Ты обещаешь? — требовательно спросил Анакин, отстраняясь и пытливо заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Обещаю.

Оби-Ван заставил Анакина пригнуть голову и — Асока зажала рот рукой, чтобы не издать ни звука — поцеловал его! И тот ответил — жадно, отчаянно, с глухим коротким стоном. А оторвавшись, уткнулся лбом в плечо Оби-Вана, и Асока заметила, что плечи его вздрагивают. Оби-Ван гладил его по голове, по напряжённой спине и шептал в волосы:

— Тшшш, тихо, мой хороший, тихо. Я здесь.

Провалиться бы сквозь землю прямо сейчас! И как её угораздило здесь заснуть? И как эти двое её не заметили? Всегда замечали, когда не надо, а в единственный раз, когда надо — проглядели! Следовало обнаружить своё присутствие раньше, но кто же знал. И что теперь делать? Асока и так стала свидетелем того, что совершенно очевидно не должна была знать, и об иррациональной обиде на учителя за то, что скрывал такое, нужно будет ещё подумать потом, — но сейчас, сейчас-то что делать?

Что ж, это, по крайней мере, объясняло состояние Анакина… и вообще очень многое объясняло.

Анакин наконец поднял голову с плеча Оби-Вана, на щеках у него блестели влажные дорожки слёз. Асока никогда в жизни не видела его таким. Он что же, не доверял ей настолько, чтобы показывать слабость? Нет, конечно нет, одёрнула она себя, дело здесь не в доверии.

“Наших учителей, — сказал ей однажды мастер Пло Кун, — мы всегда видим сильными, мудрыми и всезнающими. Но правда в том, юный падаван, что и учителя могут ошибаться. Однако понимаем мы это лишь тогда, когда сами начинаем учить других”.

Он всего лишь хотел быть для неё хорошим учителем — сильным, мудрым и всезнающим. Значит, решила Асока, нужно учиться ещё усерднее — чтобы Анакин знал, что может положиться и на неё, не только на Оби-Вана.

— Теперь-то ты примешь наконец моё приглашение? — тем временем мягко спросил Оби-Ван.

Анакин кивнул, всё ещё не разжимая объятий. И уточнил хриплым от слёз голосом:

— Надеюсь, у тебя завтра нет никаких срочных заданий? Иначе я сам пойду к Винду!

— И скажешь ему, что ты по мне соскучился?

— А что, так и скажу, то-то он удивится.

Оби-Ван освободился из объятий и развернул Анакина в сторону выхода.

— Нет, никаких срочных заданий. У меня отпуск на ближайшую неделю, и ты бы это знал, если бы не отказался со мной разговаривать. Идём, я заварю твой любимый чай, а потом… 

Когда дверь закрылась и голоса затихли, Асока перевела дух и, немного выждав, выскользнула из комнаты и направилась к себе, стараясь никому не попадаться на глаза. Ей определённо нужно будет о многом подумать, и поговорить с учителем — тоже. Но не сегодня — сегодня она наконец выспится, да и учитель явно будет очень занят… по крайней мере, в ближайшую пару дней.


End file.
